


Cravings and Quiet Mornings

by raidelle



Series: Raidelle's Tumblr Drabbles and Fics [4]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Breakfast in Bed, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-01
Updated: 2018-07-01
Packaged: 2019-06-01 02:37:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15133244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raidelle/pseuds/raidelle
Summary: Prompto wakes up in the middle of the night craving pancakes.





	Cravings and Quiet Mornings

**Author's Note:**

> A few weeks back the lovely [Xylianna](https://xylianna.tumblr.com) posted a prompt on Tumblr -- fluffy Promptio. Here was my response. (If you're also on Tumblr, you can find it [here](https://raidelle.tumblr.com/post/174836141127/prompt-request).)

“Gladio.”

The man in question merely grunted.

“Gladio, wake up.” This time, Prompto included a little shove to the tattooed shoulders.

Again, Gladio grunted. He snuggled closer to Prompto, burying his face in the crook between a smooth neck and a freckled shoulder.

“I want pancakes.”

“Prom, it’s…” Gladio lifted his head a few inches to glance at the clock. “Three in the morning.” The statement was punctuated by a huge, jaw-popping yawn.

“I know! But –”

“Go back to sleep,” Gladio said, pulling Prompto closer.

“But pancakes!” Prompto whined. He twisted to face his boyfriend and planted a soft kiss on stubbled cheeks and then on slightly chapped lips.

“Nuh uh.” Gladio opened one eye as if to say “I’m on to you.”

“Please.”

“I promise to make you the best pancakes. Later.” Gladio emphasized the last word with a kiss of his own. “Now sleep.”

“With blueberries and chocolate chips?” Prompto was already snuggling back within Gladio’s arms.

“You got it, Babe.”

“‘Kay. Love you.”

Three hours later, Gladio served Prompto breakfast in bed: a plate stacked three inches high with chocolate-and-blueberry pancakes and a glass of freshly squeezed orange juice.

There was a black, square velvet box tucked behind his sock drawer but Gladio didn’t serve that with the pancakes. That one was for later.


End file.
